Freedom Planet - The First Adventure
by NegaBoss2000
Summary: After her 10th birthday as an orhpan, Lilac discovers her true powers and who she truely was. Once the Kingdom Stone was taken by a powerful Star Commander, it's up to Lilac and her friends Carol, Milla, Torque and Fival to get it back while proving to all of Avalice that she and all other half-breeds can make a difference to the world, it reveals a 2nd foe who plans to hurt her.
1. Prologue

**Prepare for an Adventure on another planet everyone**

 **For those of you who aren't familiar with Freedom Planet, I would advise that you play the game before reading this**

* * *

 **Prologue - The Beginning**

 _Deep...in the dark abyss of Space..._

 _An ancient evil roamed the Andromeda galaxy, conquring planets wherever he went._

 _He had many followers doing his biddings and was feared by all who said his name: Sovereign Terminus._

 _This was a being who was beyond any other creature who stood in his way. With his mighty spaceship: The Infinitum, Terminus had planned to go beyond the boundaries of his own Galaxy of origin._

 _All would have been lost._

 _But, little did Terminus know that there was an organisation known as the_ _Coalition of Planets: an organisation who protect their galaxy from intergalactic threats._

 _There were some big threats that they had to face._

 _Eventually, they had to prevent Terminus from taking over the known universe. So they fought against Terminus and his mighty armada which was a long and terrible battle for many._

 _The odds were against C.O.P and Terminus would have soon defeated them._

 _Until...One of the Elite Spectrum Chasers called, Drake Dawnheart, had made a bold attempt._

 _With the stregnth and patience as a water dragon He fought Terminus himself and eventually, the ancient evil himself went down._

 _Drake knew he had to stop Terminus once and for all, so he used every power in the main station and diverted it all to the self destruct. After that, he successfuly managed to blow up the station and the Infinitum went down with it. Drake had barely managed to escape the station and get to the escape ship, but Terminus' fate was unknown._

 _Everyone celebrated how that amazing dragon was able to pull of a stunt like that, and later...he became a member of the Supreme Commanders of C.O.P._

 _After that, Andromeda was really safe for the time being. Drake eventually met someone. She was a light rose coloured panda with pink eyes called Rosie. Overtime they two became soulmates and eventually, they were both wed._

 _After that, Rosie and Drake had two children, both who were half children to Drake, but they respected him. But on the 21st of July in 1999, Drake's and Rosie's child, their newborn baby was born. It was a beautiful baby girl who had her Mother's eyes and her cute nose, she also had two horns on her head just like Father. Thus, she became the first hybrid between a water dragon and another species._

 _She was named after a flower that Rosie loved so much. While the other siblings were jealous of the newborn baby being the favourite child, he still cared for his little sister no matter what happened._

 _For a long while, they were all so happy together..._

 _...but then that moment ended. Rosie had died in the hands of a powerful enemy known as Lord Brevon. She tried defending her children with everything she could muster, but she was easily overpowered by Brevon himself. Broken hearted by this, Drake flew into a rage and attempted to search his galaxy to search for that scoundrel warlord...but he was unable to find him anywhere._

 _The more he searched, the more Drake grew furious, many times he endangered the lives of his own children...until he then realised, he was being so careless by putting himself and his children in danger._

 _So he had to act...and that's what he did._

* * *

 **Location:**

 _Planet Avalice_

 _City of Shang Tu_

 **Date:**

 _August/10th/1999_

It was nighttime on Avalice when A cloaked figure and a few others rushed through the night. They stopped once they got to an orphanage in a city known as Shang Tu. The cloaked figure then took off his hood revealing that he was the water dragon known as Drake Dawnheart. Drake had already informed the royal Magister of Shang Tu about his plans for his youngest daughter while he left his other child in the hands of the King of Shuigang himself.

''Drake, do you think it's a good idea to leave your daughter here?'' One of Drake's followers asked with a worried attitude. ''If she's going to survive, then she's better off growing up away from danger.'' Drake said firmly.

He knew, this was the only way to keep his daughter from the dangers that lay within his very own galaxy itself. ''Besides, after what happened to Rosie, I will not take this risk of bringing my own daughter along with me. If she's to be the last of my kind, then I will not let Brevon harm her.'' Nobody could argue with what Drake was explaining that it was the only way. For a water dragon, Drake knew a lot about Avalice.

''Wouldn't you do the same for your little boy Johnny?'' Drake asked his friend Johnny, ''I'd...of course I'd do it to protect Torque, but what if Brevon comes to Avalice? What would happen then?'' Johnny asked with worry.

Drake then explained that he would have Spectrum Chasers patrolling Avalice to make sure that to know what was going on over the years. Drake then knocked on the door of the orphanage before it opened up revealing a female red panda in her 40s. ''Hello, can I help you gentlemen?'' She asked sweetly before she received her answer.

''Yes. Sorry for the disturbance, but I need you to look after my little girl while I'm away.'' Drake explained as he revealed his own daughter. She was a purple baby water dragon with fins for ears who was currently sleeping. She originally had horns like her father, but because of what happened to her mother, Drake had used an ancient dragon artefact to take them away along with any other power that the she could have possessed...with the Magister's permission of course.

Drake told the headmistress that he was counting on her to take care of his little girl, she nodded her head before being handed the little infant. ''Don't worry, she'll be safe in my orphan village until you return.'' The headmistress said with confidence, Drake then smiled before looking at his baby daughter. ''I hope you have a good life here. My little Lilac.'' After stroking his own baby's head, he then left a chest filled with items that the young girl would enjoy and along with a blue and pink locket with the headmistress.

After all of that, Drake and his chasers then left the orphanage before disappearing into the night. The headmistress then brought Drake's own daughter into the building and to her office where she would usually spend her time looking at all of the photos of every child who even lived at the orphanage.

Once she was there, she lay the infant down on her desk while she got a bottle of warm milk. After feeding Lilac, she then held onto the little girl before she thought about where she would let her sleep for the next decade or so...until it hit her.

''Chrisy.'' The headmistress called out, A female deer then entered the room to see what her headmistress wanted. ''Yes Miss Vira?'' The deer known as Chrisy asked. Headmistress Vira then explained to Chrisy about the young baby and who had brought it to the orphanage. Chrisy was also given the task of looking after Lilac for the first few years until she was six years old. ''Do you think you'll be able to handle all of that?'' Vira asked, Chrisy nodded her head before she was given the infant to bring to her room.

Vira then stored the items and the locket that Drake had given her in a separate chest before locking it with a key that she put on her necklace. She then went over to the window of her office before looking at the night sky. ''Something tells me that there's more to this little baby than meets the eye.'' The headmistress said to herself as she looked at Avalice's moon, as she looked away she failed to notice a ship heading into outer space.

* * *

 **In a small orphan room**

(Story of Avalice)

 _Long ago, Avalice was a world with vegetation and life as we know it._

 _We had no power and without it, no hope of survival._

 _Until one day, our world was visited by mythical creatures called Dragons. They were first seen by an ancient place known as Pangu Lagoon._

 _At first they tried going back to their world, but after years...they helped us._

 _While our technology wasn't able to work properly, the Dragons helped us with their technology with something that they used with their very power._

 _They called it, the Kingdom Stone. A mythical artefact which powered every place within the world._

 _And so, Three Kingdoms were built, Shang Tu, Shang Mu and Shuigang. For centuries, the three kingdoms have always depended on it's very power to help our own cities._

 _Years after those events, Dragons soon became nothing more than legends. Apart from some dragons and their greatest leaders of our past and present, like the Royal Magister of Shang Tu, Princess Cordelia, Sargent Askal...and one other dragon..._

''...Who went rogue. That dragon was eventually was defeated and imprisoned with the power of the Kingdom Stone.'' Chrisy read from a book that she had pulled out from the Orphanage's library. She had taken Lilac and a couple of other orphans to her room where she put Lilac in a crib for her to sleep before she read the other kids an old story from Avalice's past. ''Eventually, peace was kept throughout Avalice up to this very day.'' She finished before she put the book away.

By then, Lilac was starting to cry. It was mostly because she wasn't able to sleep properly, so Chrisy brought the infant a binky and a little teddy bear which had calmed her down instantly. ''Shh, we don't want to disturb Lilac, so let's get you all back to bed.'' She said before guiding the children back to their dormitories for bed.

Once they were all back to their rooms, Chrisy was about to leave, only to hear a voice behind her. ''Chrisy? Who brought Lilac here?'' A two year old monkey asked the young deer. Chrisy then brought the young monkey back to his room while explaining.

''Well Fival...I heard from Miss Vira, that Lilac was brought here by a blue dragon.'' She told the young monkey called Fival. ''Wow, is Lilac a Dragon as well?'' He asked excitingly, Chrisy told him that she didn't know what Lilac was, other than the fact that she sort of looked like some sort of half-breed. ''But, I thought all half-breeds were cast out? What if Lilac is scorned because of...?'' Chrisy cut off Fival's words before he got even more worried about it even more.

''Don't worry, Miss Vira doesn't think that way about about any half-breeds in her orphanage. If anyone wanted to scorn half-breeds they'd have to answer to her.'' The young deer said confidently. Fival calmed down after that before he was walked back to his room without any trouble. After putting Fival to bed, Chrisy thought to herself about what Fival worried about.

'' _Hmm, maybe one day she'll prove herself to all of Avalice. Maybe she could make a huge difference to herself and all half-breeds._ '' After that, Chrisy then headed back to her room where she found Lilac fast asleep in her crib. The young deer then decided to get to bed herself before she got tired. Once she was finally asleep, Lilac yawned peacefully before hugging her bear...unknown what her future had in store for her.

* * *

 **Right...that's the prologue finished for the story**

 **Hope you enjoyed it and please let me know in the comments what you think of it.**

 **I should also let you know that this will be somewhat different from the story in the game itself.**

 **Anyways, Stay tuned for more upcoming chapters.**


	2. Chapter 1 - Power of the Kingdom Stone

**Greetings once again**

 **Here's the first chapter of the story**

 **Please enjoy ^^**

* * *

 **[0:00] Sonic Colours - Reach for the Stars**

 **A GalaxyTrail Game presents**

 _~ Take off at the speed of sound_

 _~ Bright lights, colors all around_

 _~ I'm running wild, living fast, and free_

 _~ Got no regrets inside of me_

 **A story made by Negaboss2000**

 _~ Not looking back_

 _~ Not giving up_

 _~ Not letting go_

 _~ I'll keep on running!_

 **Freedom Planet**

 **The First adventure**

 _~ I'm gonna reach for the stars_

 _~ Although they look pretty far_

 **Staring**

 **Dawn M. Bennett as 'Sash' Lilac Dawnheart**

 _~ I'm gonna find my own way_

 _~ And take a chance on today_

 **Amanda Lott as Carol Tea**

 _~ The sky with stars so bright_

 _~ The colors feel so right_

 **Aimee Smith as Milla Basset**

 _~ I never felt like this_

 _~ I'll keep on running!_

 **Patrick Seymour as Commander Torque**

 _~ The sky with stars so bright_

 _~ The colors feel so right_

 **Jay Baruchel as Fival Rascal**

 _~ Just take my hand_

 _~ We're gonna reach for the stars_

 _~ Tonight..._

 _~ Tonight..._

 ** **Michelle Creber** **as Ginny Hiphop****

 **Hannah Tointon as Iris Echo**

 _~ Wake up, living day by day._

 _~ Do what I want, and I'll do it my way_

 **Sean Chiplock as Spade and Prince Dail**

 _~ The world is flying right below my feet_

 _~ Got no regrets inside of me._

 **Edwin Tiong as the Royal Magister**

 _~ Not looking back (Not looking back)_

 _~ Not giving up (Not giving up)_

 **Alejandro Saab as Mayor Zao**

 _~ Not letting go_

 _~ I'll keep on running!_

 **Jason Lord as General Gong, Serpentine and King of Shuigang**

 _~ I'm gonna reach for the stars_

 _~ Although they look pretty far_

 **Ashlyn Selich as Neera Li**

 _~ I'm gonna find my own way_

 _~ And take a chance on today_

 **Edwin Tiong as the Royal Magister**

 _~ The sky with stars so bright_

 _~ The colors feel so right_

 _~ I never felt like this_

 _~ I'll keep on running!_

 **Alejandro Saab as Mayor Zao**

 _~ The sky with stars so bright_

 _~ The colors feel so right_

 **Jason Lord as General Gong, Serpentine and King of Shuigang**

 _~ Just take my hand_

 _~ We're gonna reach for the stars_

 _~ Tonight..._

 _~ Tonight..._

 **Xander Barriga as Lord Arktivus Brevon**

 _~ I've got it in my sight._

 _~ The colors feel so right._

 _~ Got my feet off the ground_

 _~ I'll keep on running!_

 **Nicole Oliver as Professor Anya Vulpis**

 _~ Oh, I can feel it now._

 _~ The colors all around_

 _~ Just take my hand we're gonna reach for the stars..._

 _~ Just take a chance (Just take a chance)_

 **And**

 **Victoria Vitti as Syntax and Pangu**

 _~ We'll do it right again_

 _~ (We're gonna reach for the stars)_

 _~ Just take my hand (Just take my hand)_

 _~ We'll take a chance tonight..._

 _~ Reach for the stars..._

 _~ Tonight!_

 _~ Tonight..._

* * *

 **Chapter 1 - The Power of the Kingdom Stone.**

10 years later.

In the early school hours of the day

Driving through the City of Shang Tu, was a couple of school buses filled with students from one of the best school on Avalice known as Shang Tu Elementary. With their teacher, all the students were currently going on a field trip which would beat all other field trips in a race.

The students that were going on the field trip were all chatting to each other and doing whatever they loved doing so much. While most of them talked, most of them were occupied with videogames or books. Sitting on the middle section of the bus, was one of the most well known students of Shang Tu Elementary called, Cleo Vulpis. He was a half-breed son of a famous scientist called Professor Anya Vulpis.

''So Cleo, whacha doin this weekend?'' One of the students asked Cleo. ''Well, I'm thinkin' bout' tryin' out that new running machine that my mom's been working on.'' Cleo replied while chilling out. ''Come on dude, I thought you said your mom was lame?'' An Elephant student said in response to Cleo's words. ''Yeah, but she does let me use stuff way before it comes out into the stores.'' He said in his defence, this made his gang shrug off the idea of his mom being lame before they relaxed.

Cleo then scratched his head with his claws. He was actually born half bird and this is why he was the coolest kid, he took Karate lessons and was actually at the top of his game.

''Ya know, in my opinion, you should really keep some distance from that crazy mom of yours. She actually has a hatred for...'' A warthog student began. Suddenly, a hand banged multiple times on the window of the bus. One of the students looked out the window before he laughed upon what he saw. Outside the bus, another student from Shang Tu Elementary was trying to get on the bus. The student was a 9 year old female hybrid panda with fish fins wearing the same uniform as the other students and dark purple rimmed glasses.

This girl was none other than young Lilac Dawnheart. ''HEY! STOP THE BUS! PLEASE!'' Lilac cried out as she was trying to catch up. All the students laughed at this and not only that but even the bus driver laughed too, all except for a few students. ''COME ON PLEASE, STOP THE BUS I WANNA GET ON!'' Lilac continued to cry out in desperation. Her legs were about to give in when one of the students got up out of his seat and stormed over to the bus driver.

''Hey sir, stop thuh bus. Look, she's bee-yn chasin' us since this mornin' so let her awn.'' A 9 year-old female farm bunny student said firmly, the bus driver eventually agreed in annoyance and stopped the bus for Lilac. The young female hybrid managed to get on and catch her breath before finding her usual seat. ''Thank you very much.'' Lilac said happily to the driver. She then felt something hit her head before hearing a tone of laughs from on the bus.

The young hybrid panda then went to find her seat as the bus started off again. None of the other students were allowing her to sit down with them. Lilac was then about to sit on a seat, but apparently a posh hamster student put her stuff on the seat and prevented her from sitting. ''Don't you dare sit on this seat filthy half-breed.'' She warned Lilac with anger. The young girl then moved on to find another seat, she was then steps away from passing her own childhood crush Cleo Vulpis. The half-breed fox then looked her way as she sheepishly carried on trying to find a seat.

Just when she felt scared about getting hurt by everyone's opinions about her, another voice called her. ''Hey Lilac, over here.'' The voice said to her, it belonged to a simian student who was about 12 years old. ''Alright, just pause that.'' He said as he paused his video game right before Lilac sat beside him. ''So, you woke up late again today?'' The simian asked his half-breed friend. ''No Fival, I just couldn't sleep last night because of a dream I kept having.'' Lilac responded, revealing that she was so tired judging from her eyes and her yawn.

''You seem to be having those same dreams occasionally. But why?'' Fival asked Lilac, she just said it was like she was with her family for as long as she wanted...until she wakes up for school everytime. ''If that's all true, the-yn ya should try this stuff! it works with me all thuh taahm.'' The same bunny student spoke, handing Lilac a bottle of orange and pumpkin squash.

''Thanks Ginny, I guess this stuff really does help.'' Lilac thanked her friend after she drank some of the squash and placed it in her bag for lunch. ''Wow, I'm surprised that you weren't clumsy this time Ginny.'' An 8 year old blind Chiropteran spoke up. She then got up on her seat to face Fival and Lilac whilst clicking her tongue a couple of times. ''I syhaw hope so Iris. Because ah've gawn a whole week without bein' culumsy.'' The bunny known as Ginny said with pride.

During the past nine years, Lilac Dawnheart had made friends with the three anthropomorphic students.

 **Fival Rascal** , a genius monkey. Lilac became friends with the little monkey in the same orphanage where they grew up together. Fival always had this enhanced mind which helped him a lot. Their caretaker Chrisy had always been there to watch over them and play with them.

 **Ginny Hiphop** , a young clumsy bunny who grew up on a farm. Lilac met her at a festival in Shang Tu where she had allowed Lilac to participate in a competition of Cops and Robbers for a year's supply of food for her orphanage. After losing to Lilac, Ginny admired her thoughts for her orphanage and afterwards became a good friend since that very day.

and

 **Iris Echo** , a blind little fruit bat. Lilac and Fival met her when she was trying to cross the street. The little bat would have gotten hurt if Lilac hadn't have grabbed her out of the way. Since then, Lilac helped Iris with her sight and eventually, she learned how to see with her Echolocation ability by clicking her tongue multiple times.

Irritated by the noise, the students' abusive teacher stormed over to Iris, dragged her out of her seat and told her to pipe down or else. Ginny tried to defend the little strawberry coloured bat, but ended up tripping over her bag clumsily. All of the students apart from Cleo, Lilac, Fival, Iris and a couple of half-breed students then laughed at Ginny.

''That's right. I suggest you think twice before taking action you clumsy rabbit. Now get back to your seat with your blind friend and stay there!'' He yelled, the young bunny then sat back on her seat in fear before the teacher went back to sit on his seat.

''Don't listen to him Ginny, you're not that clumsy.'' Lilac reassured her farm friend, this made Ginny feel better. ''Thanks lilac, ah done needed that. Besides, 'e'll git what's comin' ta 'im eventually.'' She said, hoping for the best in the future. Fival and Iris agreed with him before going back to important matters. ''So...we're about to see one of _the_ most historical places in all of Avalice. The ancient temple which holds the Kingdom Stone itself! The resting place of the very source of power which the dragons gave us long ago!'' Fival rambled on about with excitement.

While he continued speaking to the girls, Lilac was distracted by Cleo. She was dazzled by his appearance as always. Ever since she first saw him, Lilac had actually fallen in love with the half-breed fox. She was too shy to even say anything to him sometimes.

Fival then took noticed to Lilac's distraction before snapping her out of it. ''Oh, interested in him?'' Fival joked, Lilac then blushed in embarrassment. ''Relax, I was joking. But in all seriousness, I don't think it's gonna work out between you two.'' The girls then turned towards the simian in confusion before he explained. ''He's part of the cool kid club, nobody messes with them if they know what's good for them.'' He said with a serious attitude.

''Come awn Fival, that culub stuff idn that daisy. Besides, neither awf us kay-yun git into one or thuh same culub.'' Ginny complained. ''Of course the club is good, even in High School. There are plenty of choices, you've got the Cooking, Drama, Art, Martial Arts, Science, Photography, Gaming...I could go on for a while.'' Fival explained to the girls, Lilac then looked around at all the club members and she saw that he was right. ''Yeah, but even if we don't get into a club, we've got our own club, Me, Lilac, Ginny and you Fival.'' Iris said, giving her three friends a group hug.

Fival smiled sheepishly when this happened. ''Is it kind of weird that I'm the only boy in the group?'' He asked, afraid to know the answer ''It isn't weird at all when you understand friendship more.'' Iris said, making the simian student feel a lot better. ''Sheesh, how'd that purple panda come to our school again?'' One of the students in front muttered as the bus continued to it's destination.

* * *

At the Ancient Temple.

The school buses pulled up outside before their doors opened. All the students walked out with their teachers inside them, this even included Lilac, Fival, Ginny and Iris. The four friends looked around the temple in awe and to Fival, this was a sight to behold. ''Wow, this is syhaw some ancient temple. Ah kay-yun't eve-yn imagaahn hooaah such a power source would still eve-yn be in this puh-lace.'' Ginny remarked in amazement.

''I've gotta hand it to you Fival, this is really amazing.'' Iris said. ''I know right Iri...wait! I thought you couldn't see?'' Fival complained, he then realised that Iris used echolocation to see. He realised it after hearing a couple of clicks from her tongue. ''Oh er...never mind.'' He apologised sheepishly. ''It's fine Fival, nothing could ruin this field trip. In fact, I think we'll be happy enough learning about the origins of the magical stone.'' Lilac reminded.

All of a sudden, the gang looked ahead and saw the something that could ruin their day. ''Aw no. It's Caroline and the Mean Girls. Our rivalry continues.'' Lilac groaned in annoyance. In front was a group of five young female students from Shang Tu Elementary who gave Lilac and her friends a hard time in the past. There was a skunk with a ring tail, a tall brown bear with a dark pink streak over her left eye, an orange gecko who was athletic and a blue peacock showing off her feathers.

But it wasn't just the girls that Lilac was worried about, it was the one in charge. Amongst the mean girls, was (1)a female wildcat around the age of 7 and nearly 8. He eyes were green and so was her fur. What's more was that she had a tomboyish attitude which was threatening to Lilac and the gang. It was then that the female skunk looked over to Lilac before grinning viciously. ''Hey girls look at this, little Lilac and her happy troop are here.'' She said, alerting the girls.

''Well looky what we got here. A half-breed panda, a nerdy monkey, a clumsy farm bunny and a blind bat.'' The bear mocked cruelly. Those words sort of embarrassed the gang slightly. ''Hey Caroline, get a load of these chumps.'' The peacock told her wildcat leader called Caroline. Once the wildcat called Caroline turned around, she took one look at the group...but somewhat didn't even care what they were doing. ''Let's go girls, we've gotta catch up with the group.'' She said firmly before walking onward. The girls the groaned before ran after their leader which was a total relief for Lilac and her friends.

''Well, that was short. Looks like Caroline has other things on her mind today.'' Fival said before wiping his forehead in relief. ''I'd take it back, maybe they might ruin the field trip.'' Lilac said doubtfully.

All of a sudden their teacher then called upon the kids irritably. When Lilac and the gang heard that call, they immediately panicked and rushed all the way over to the group of students before they even reached the Temple's entrance and neither of them even realised that a silver car with a couple of agents were behind them. ''Right, get out, get into that temple, take a portion of the stone's power and then get the heck out of there before Cleo notices you.'' The Kangaroo agent said to the Rooster agent.

''Can I borrow your disguise kit?'' The rooster asked his fellow agent with a hint of doubt. Looking towards him with annoyance, the kangaroo then handed the rooster a teacher's disguise. ''Careful when you activate it.'' The kangaroo said, but it was too late. The rooster hand pressed the wrong switch and caused the kit to explode in his face.

* * *

Further into the ancient Temple

The students of Shang Tu Elementary were viewing all the historical artefacts which had once been used by the ancient beings of the past, including the dragons. ''As you can see, this temple is nearly 2000 years old. It was once an ancient kingdom that would defend all their treasures, but nowadays, it's just the remains of it all.'' The tour guide said, explaining the history about the relic temple. He might have been one elderly turtle, but he sure knew his history.

''These relics also proved to us, that our great ancestors were prepared for threats and else could have come their way.'' Being quite keen on taking the photos for her school's paper, Lilac then picked up her camera that she carried around her neck. ''Please can I take a picture for our school's newspaper?'' She asked gently. The old turtle then nodded and gave Lilac her permission to take as many photos.

She managed to get a perfect shot...but then Caroline's peacock friend ruined it by jumping in the way and posing. ''How'd I look half-breed?'' She giggled mockingly. Lilac merely rolled her eyes and decided to move on to another photo. In the past, Caroline's gang had always bullied Lilac and her friends, and the worst thing was that Caroline didn't do anything to stop any of it.

The tour guide then continued showing the students around the ancient temple. All the while, Iris was still clicking her tongue to see all the sights, but some of the other students made fun of her by pushing her around.

Whimpering in fear, the little fruit bat started to panic. ''Look, you better leave Iris alone, I'm telling you guys.'' Fival said crossly to the students bothering Iris. ''Or what?'' The warthog student said threateningly. ''Or little Lilac's orphanage headmistress will come to protect them whittle butts.'' Another student mocked before he and the warthog laughed. Their fun however, was interrupted when their teacher appeared beside them. ''What is going on? The next one to interrupt will fail the whole class entirely.'' He said firmly.

After that, the teacher allowed the tour guide to continue while keeping an eye on the students. This in turn, also cut Fival and Iris a break from all the bullying. ''Are you ok?'' Lilac asked gently. Iris merely whimpered silently, she felt weak being blind. ''Hey iris, don't y'all wawry about those there bullies. Soonuurr aw later, ever'one on Avalice will start a-treatin' us like equals.'' Ginny comforted her with confidence. The gang then caught up with the rest of the students as the tour through the ancient ruins continued.

From behind, the rooster agent crept across the floor when trying to find the stone. He made a couple of noises and nearly got stuck in a hole in the wall. ''Ugh, why does the professor always send us on these stupid missions?'' He cursed as he then flew out of the hole and onto the floor, he then spotted the Kingdom Stone.

''On second thoughts, maybe this mightn't be so bad.'' But before he could even reach the stone, he heard the voice of the tour guide. ''...and that being said, here we are little ones. The chamber of the Kingdom Stone, the source of all our energy.'' The old turtle said.

The kids gazed in amazement at the stone. On the ancient pedestal, was an opal and sapphire coloured sparkling crystal orb. ''It's even said in history that Avalice was given the stone by the legendary dragons themselves. Nobody knows why they even came to Avalice in the first place, all we know is that they helped us out. And that's what matters.'' As the turtle continued, something giant then appeared out from behind the stone.

Because of this sudden appearance, the students screamed or gasped in horror at the creature. It was a gigantic praying mantis like robot that had only two legs and yellow eyes. ''What the heck?!'' The teacher yelled in horror. ''Oh it's alright little ones, it's just Mantalith. He's harmless towards children.'' The turtle reassured the kids, the Mantalith responded by waving his arm at them.

Most of the children then waved back after relief. ''Wow. Now that's one big bug.'' Fival said with approval. ''Yuck, I didn't know little monkeys like you loved to eat bugs. Did you Urszala?'' Caroline's Skunk friend asked the bear known as Urszala. ''No...I didn't Stinkerbelle, but I'll bet they would, especially it's a loser like this one, ha ha ha.'' She laughed mockingly. Fival felt like really hurting those bullies, but Ginny then insisted that she'd handle this.

''Ugh, y'all know what, Stinkerbelle, y'all're name mighty suits y'all, because y'all absolutely reak av absolute garbage, fluffy, ay always done wondered how y'all was able ta brush y'all's hair without a-showin' y'all's hawns. Oh wait. y'all don't have any hair, Urszala, just like laheet travels fastuurr than sownd, y'all seem like the toughest av them all...until y'all speak, ayn' rhea, ay may be clumsey, but ay'll always be myself ayn' y'all'll just be ayy snobby ayn' quite possibly ugly little brat.'' Ginny said with pride, insulting the four girls in the process.

Stinkerbelle, Urszala, Rhea and Fluffy were absolutely insulted by the little bunny's outburst. ''Wha...wha...what did you just call me?!'' Rhea said with fury. ''You heard her, do you need to hear it again?'' Lilac barked back towards the peacock.

Urszala then shoved her friends aside to fight Ginny with her bear hands literally. ''Grr, you think I'm not as tough as I look?!'' The brown bear growled at the redneck bunny. ''Keep a-talkin' ayn' faand out Urszala.'' She threatened, rearing her face up to the Bear's face and preparing to fight her. But before Urszala could even lay a paw on Ginny, a voice cut through their argument. ''Stop wasting time Urszala, we've got a competition to win!'' Caroline yelled before grabbing the paw of Urszala's and dragging her away. ''Grr, you're lucky I'm busy! But I swear to get you next time.'' She growled before going back to her group.

After being warned by the brown bear, there was something the gang heard something from Caroline. ''Competition?'' Lilac wondered. It was then that a certain hybrid came over and explained it. ''Yeah, the tour guide's given us a challenge to find an ancient coin. Whoever finds it first will earn a free one of a kind and special type of Yo-Yo.'' Cleo said to her, upon seeing him this close, Lilac blushed. ''Um...Hi...'' Lilac squeaked. Cleo kinda chuckled shyly at this point too. Fival and the girls then slightly giggled teasingly before Carol's gang came over.

''Oh hey Cleo, how's life on your end?'' Caroline asked Cleo. ''Good thanks, and I can see that you've been getting along quite well too.'' He replied while rubbing the back of his head. ''Yep. Oh, by the way, I forgot to thank you for that sapphire to complete our school project this year.'' Caroline said with her appreciation. This also surprised Lilac and the others in a way. ''Wait ayy minute, Cleo...y'all done helped these bullies?'' Ginny said in disbelief. ''If it's possible, I can give anyone the help that they need.'' Cleo explained.

The fox hybrid had always helped out his entire school whenever it was possible at times, but he mostly gave good advice to do. He'd usually do this behind his own mother's back to make sure she didn't find out about anything. ''Anyways, I'm gonna go look for the coin, if anyone needs help at school, you'll have to ask for permission from my mom.'' Cleo told everyone before walking off to find the coin. ''But...I heard that your mom never does give permission to anyone...'' Iris realised. ''Yep, my point being.'' Cleo said with annoyance and realisation.

Once he was out of sight, Lilac sighed happily. ''No hard feelings you guys.'' Caroline's voice snapped Lilac back to reality before the young panda hybrid turned to face her. ''I mean, if you guys are cool with Cleo, you're cool with us too. So how about we put out stupid differences aside, and make this how good we all work as separate teams?'' Fival was on the verge of saying that Caroline needed new friends, but Lilac told him to let it go for now.

''May the best team win then.'' Lilac said with a smirk. ''Be careful what you wish for.'' Caroline replied back, smirking herself too. ''Oh we'll just see about that.'' Iris butted in.

As soon as the competition started, the students searched all around the room for the ancient coin. Throughout the room, they searched high, and they searched low, but they weren't able to find anything.

Some of the groups fought over other groups to find the coin, which amused their teacher. Meanwhile, the rooster agent kept trying to harness the energy from the Kingdom Stone, but had no luck so far...even with Mantalith chasing him. Everyone was curious on what the giant bug was chasing, but the teacher just said to ignore it.

After trying to find the item whilst blind, Iris suddenly spotted something with her echolocation. It was cold, but had a gemstone feeling on it. The little fruit bat then realised that she had found the golden coin before anyone else had. ''Guys over here! I've found something.'' Iris called to her friends, Lilac and the gang then went over to her.

''That's it Iris, you've found it.'' Fival claimed with pride. ''We won't be losers any longer once we hand the coin in.'' Lilac said, if ever there was a moment to shine, it was this moment. Everyone then looked over and saw what Iris was able to find. When that happened, everyone complemented them, even Cleo did without any second thoughts. ''Nice one girl.'' The warthog students said.

All of that went away when a certain claw took the coin from Iris' grasp. ''Aw, too bad for you. It's ours now.'' Rhea said before walking over to Urszala, Stinkerbelle and Fluffy. ''Hey, give that back. We found it first!'' Fival yelled.

''Aw...the wittle monkey has a bad temper because he and his loser friends don't have the coin.'' Stinkerbelle mocked. ''But...you don't even need a Yo-Yo. So just give back the coin.'' Iris said, sniffling a little. ''Well too bad little bat, because we do things like this anyways to show everyone that we're the special group.'' Fluffy said, finally getting her chance to speak up.

''Besides, nobody likes a sore loser, especially your ape friend.'' Urszala said before starting to walk away with the coin, laughing all the way. But calling Fival an ape...was the worst mistake she could ever make. Once he heard the word 'Ape', something inside of the little monkey snapped completely(2).

As if he was possessed, Fival ran right up to Urszala screeching in rage and pounced on her. Everyone then turned towards Fival to see the scene. Even the rooster agent and Mantalith turned towards the noise...which also made the rooster run for the Kingdom Stone. All the while, Fival tried getting the coin off of Urszala despite her resistance. ''Nobody calls me an ape! You hear me?! NOBODY!'' Fival screeched, Urszala screamed meanwhile as the coin was snatched from her hand by the little monkey.

''Stinky, quick get the coin!'' The bear yelled to her skunk friend. Stinkerbelle then used her tail to knock the coin out of Fival's hand and causing it to fall into her's. ''No y'all don't y'all little stinkuurr. '' Ginny said, using her two legs to kick Stinkerbelle into Fluffy and causing the coin to slip out of her hand. Ginny then bounced up into the air and grabbed the coin. ''Ey done got it!'' Most of the kids cheered the bunny when she caught the coin.

But they were celebrating too soon, Rhea then flew up into the air and grabbed the coin in Ginny's hand. Unfortunately, the young bunny pulled Rhea downwards and caused her to crash on the floor with no serious injuries.

After they crashed, the pair had to wrestle each other to get the coin. All of the students were encouraging this fight, even the teacher. All but Cleo cheered this fight, the half breed fox knew that it wasn't good and tried to break the fight up. However, his voice was drowned out by the chants for the fight. ''Aren't you going to stop this fight?'' The tour guide asked the teacher. ''Nope.'' He replied with a devilish smirk. ''What kind of teacher are you?'' The tour guide then asked, the teacher then ignored the question and continued to watch the fight. Everyone knew that he'd expel any students who were useless or half-breed.

''Sheesh, Kids these days.'' The rooster agent said to himself, using a container to channel some of the stone's energy into it.

Ginny was then able to reach the coin before Rhea could. ''Heads up Iris!'' She yelled as she threw the coin to the her little bat friend. Unfortunately, Iris wasn't able to catch the coin as it slipped out of her hand and rolled along the floor before Rhea quickly snatched it and ran off with it. Lilac and Caroline then saw this happening before looking at each other and running after the peacock.

Lilac didn't give in, and neither would Caroline. The pair of them continued to race after ancient coin was flying away in Rhea's talons. They even had to wrestled each other in order to get it.

Meanwhile, the rooster agent had managed to shut down Mantalith temporarily, unfortunately, he got his hand stuck between the Kingdom Stone and the pedastool it was on. It took him a lot of tries, but he finally managed to get it free. But he also sent the Kingdom Stone flying.

Back with the fight for the coin, Lilac was suddenly thrown up into the air by Caroline who kicked her onto Rhea. The young panda hybrid then saw this as an opportunity to get the coin. So she jumped on Rhea's back, causing the coin to fly from her talons and then jumped to catch the coin, she fell to the floor laughing. But she didn't see what was happening and before she knew it... she was hit by the Kingdom Stone head first and landed on the floor unconscious.

Everyone gasped in horror at when Lilac didn't get to her feet. ''LILAC!'' Fival and the girls screamed, even Caroline was frightened at this. Fival was the first to reach Lilac before Ginny and Iris, Caroline on the other hand ended up lashing out at Rhea for taking things too far.

''What the heck is wrong with you Rhea?!'' Caroline yelled, Rhea merely cowered in fear and said it was only meant to be a harmless prank. ''You suck, Rhea.'' One of the students yelled towards the peacock. The peacock was then dragged out of the temple by her teacher along with the rest of Caroline's friends. The rooster agent then snuck out of the temple too without anyone noticing him.

All the while, Fival was trying desperately to wake up Lilac. ''Come on Lila, please be ok.'' He said frantically. The tour guide then came over to them before checking Lilac's pulse. He then sighed in relief before speaking. ''You're lucky it wasn't a serious injury, otherwise your friend mightn't have made it.'' After he spoke, he had knew that he had to cancel the tour and bring Lilac outside. He then did so after putting the Kingdom Stone back onto it's pedastool. When everyone was out of the room, the Kingdom Stone then began emitting some kind of energy, it was then flown outside the temple without anyone noticing it.

After the tour guide brought Lilac out into the open, he then told one of the other teachers what had happened before laying the young panda hybrind onto the ground. The nice teacher then got some medical equipment for Lilac and tended to the wound on Lilac's head. Ginny meanwhile, went over to him with her ears drooped and on the verge of tears.

''Mr tour guide, I'm so sawry faw causing thay ...uhh faheet. Ay wasn't a-tryin' ta get Lilay hurt, ay just done wanted ta help my friends win thay ...err yo-yo.'' Ginny apologised. That was when the turtle then smiled at the bunny before ruffling her hair. ''It's alright little bunny, besides, you were really the ones who found the coin, and those girls had no right to take it from you. So I believe, you deserve the Yo-Yo, for being loyal to your friends.'' After speaking, he handed Ginny the yo-yo that the gang was about to win.

The yo-yo was a gold metallic coloured one with an orange sting attached to it. ''Well, goo'ness gracious...th...thank y'all...mighty.'' Ginny said before hugging the elder turtle. ''It's alright dear.'' He replied to Ginny with a merry voice.

Over by the school buses however, Stinkerbelle and her goons didn't get the same treatment as Ginny did. ''...And I say you're all worthless. So I'm giving you each three weeks of detention...that'll keep your minds occupied.'' The abusive teacher yelled at the bullies. The girls then groaned before they were dragged onto the bus.

As Lilac slowly began to wake up, the gang were absolutely relieved that she was ok, even Ginny and Caroline. ''Lilac, oh thank goodness you're ok.'' Iris said, hugging her friend. ''We thought you were a goner.'' Fival admitted, when Lilac got hurt, he was worried sick about her. And it wasn't the first time, during their time in the orphanage, Fival was always looking out for Lilac, like she was family to him. Whenever Lilac got hurt, Fival was always panicky about these things as fatal injuries always resulted in worse case scenarios.

''It's ok Fiv, I'm fine. It was just a bump on the head, nothing too serious.'' Lilac reassured her monkey friend. After apologising for the bullies ruining everything, the teacher then ordered the school bus to drive back to Shang Tu Elementary school to drop the kids of to their homes. Lilac's nice teacher then suggested that she get some rest before she lay against the bus windows and fell asleep.

The hybrid panda took no notice of the blue energy mist following her from the ancient temple. The energy then flew in through the open window and into Lilac who then felt like she had a fever when she twitched a little. Lilac never knew that by hitting her head on the stone, she had awoken something...but what?

* * *

Meanwhile

The Rooster and Kangaroo agents drove back to a large building with a good number of refineries. The building was Cleo's Mother's very company for most of Avalice. It was known as Vulpis Industries. The main job of the industries was all about creating new energy techniques and cures for certain wounds.

''I wonder how the professor is doing? From what I heard, the King of Shuigang and his son were looking around today.'' The Rooster agent said curiously. The Kangaroo merely rolled his eyes in annoyance before speaking. ''Chuck, you don't know how important this is to the professor, she needs this as an opportunity.'' The rooster called Chuck then pulled out the portion of the Kingdom Stone's energy and showed it to his Kangaroo partner. ''You were even lucky to get the stone's energy, what took you so long anyway?'' Chuck chose to ignore the question after going through who knows what.

The duo then entered the building to find their superior.

On one of the testing floors, a few scientists were testing a couple of prototypes for Avalice to witness for themselves. All the while, an adult panda and his two younger panda cubs were witnessing one the cures created for all Avalicians and a new invention. One of the scientists who demonstrated the new items, was an anthropomorphic arctic fox with a white lab coat and sapphire eyes. She was actually Cleo's mother, Professor Anya Vulpis.

''..So, this cure will show all of Avalice that Half-breeds can become just one species again. This will mean that there will be no more Half-breeds bothering us. And this invention that we've created is a species mech mark 4, it's able to know the user's species and give them either prosthetic body parts or give them whatever they want.'' Anya explained to the Panda. ''So my king, what do you think of the two items?'' One of the other scientists asked the panda who was revealed to be the King of Shuigang.

The king then considered what Anya was trying to accomplish with this so called 'cure' and thought that it was probably bad, especially if Anya was trying to get rid of the Half-breeds. Anya Vulpis was one to really loathe half-breeds, she thought that they were disgusting, freaky and a threat to Avalice. While she did get a few to follow her, there were others who thought that Half-breeds were good in a way.

''Professor, we both know that this idea of curing half-breeds is bad enough, but actually trying to get rid of them? I thought better of you.'' The king said with a hint of disappointment in Anya. ''But my King, please consider. It proves to be a good advantage to most of Avalice and...'' Anya was then cut off once the King dismissed her vision.

''In my honest opinion, sometimes half-breeds are a good thing. You can't judge that.'' After hearing this, Anya was shocked. She tried insisting to take this chance, but alas, the king did not do anything of the sort.

He then gave Anya at least 5 years to find a new cure to replace the half-breed extinguishing one or else he'd shut down her company. ''I might consider having Avalice use that species mech though, anyways I'll let you get back to work on finding a new cure for Avalice. Dail, Spade, come along.'' And with that, the King left the building which stung Anya in the heart.

Chuck and his kangaroo partner then came in cheering on their own success on finally gaining a portion of the Kingdom Stone's energy but at the same time, they were completely oblivious to what had happened. When everyone looked directly at the duo, that's when they knew they called the wrong cards. ''Er...what'd we miss?'' Chuck asked awkwardly.

''Ugh, which idiot hired those two idiots?'' Anya asked with annoyance. ''Err...I dunno...'' One of the scientists replied. Anya then said to fire someone for no reason before walking to her office. ''Winston, Maddie, Travis, I need you to meet me back here tonight.'' She said to the other scientists before walking through her office door. ''...And don't question why. Just be there.'' The arctic fox then shut her office door in their faces.

Anya then walked over to her office window to look out over her empire she created. She had been running her corporation for generations from her mother and grandmother and her mother before her. Few generations had gone by, now it would all be taken away from her. ''Those Half-breeds, ruining everything perfect on Avalice. They've got to go, disgusting creatures.''(3) She said to herself before pouring a glass of cider.

''I will not let my own son become like 'them', not even...'' The phone rang just as she spoke, Anya then picked it up to hear the voice on the other end. ''Hello, Vulpis Industries?''

''Professor Vulpis, your son has just arrived in the building, shall I send him up to you?'' The receptionist told Anya.

''No need, I'll be leaving with him as soon as I come downstairs. Just tell him to wait until I come get him.''

''Yes Ma'am. Oh, good day professor.''

''Good day, Janice.''

After hanging up on her receptionist, Anya then collected her bag before leaving work for the day. When the King of Shuigang told her that she was absolutely delusional, she couldn't bare to even stay to work for the rest of the evening. But like before, she wouldn't even bare to rest until she finally got what she wanted. It was mainly the reason why she was returning to the testing labs tonight.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Shang Tu orphanage

Miss Vira and her faithful assistant Chrisy were working on a new playground for the children to enjoy.

''Oh my, at this rate of the price to have it built in our gardens, it'll most likely be too much to pay for.'' Chrisy said with a little hint of worry. ''Don't worry Chrisy, we'll manage.'' Miss Vira reassured. The red panda was now in her 50s after 10 years going by.

Not only that, but she was also planning something special for Lilac tomorrow night, it was her birthday, or rather the anniversary of the day that the young panda hybrid was first brought to the orphanage. ''Have you got the decorations, party food and everything else also?'' Once Chrissy heard that, she said that she barely managed to collect everything else and had also gotten some of the children in the orphanage to buy Lilac some gifts.

''Oooh, this is going to be her best birthday. It'll also mean that I can tell her a couple of things about who her family is.'' The old panda said with excitement. Lilac really meant a lot to her, she even treated the young panda hybrid as if she was her own daughter...even though she wasn't.

Just then, the front door of the orphanage opened. Miss Vera and Chrisy then turned to see Fival and Lilac walk in from school. ''Ah, hello little ones. How was your field trip today?'' Vira asked, but she then noticed that something was oddly off about Lilac though, she was looking a little pale. ''Oh my, are you alright my dear?'' She asked with worry. Lilac groaned in pain, barely managing to keep her balance.

''Lilac had an accident today, but she was alright afterwards. It was when we were walking home that I noticed that she was pale.'' Fival explained. Miss Vira then had to put the young hybrid to bed immediately. ''Is Lilac gonna be ok Chrisy?'' Fival asked the young deer with panic. ''I'm sure it's just a temporary fever. Nothing too painful I just hope.'' Chrisy responded positively. She then had Fival help her out with a few things for Lilac's birthday in secret.

Later that night, Miss Vira read Lilac a quick bedtime story before tucking her in and leaving the room to prepare for the young panda's birthday. As soon as she was alone in her room, she was struggling to get some sleep as her fever had gotten the best of her, she then fell out of her own bed while not being aware of it. However, something inside her caused her fever to heat up, she tossed and turned in her bed trying to cool down, but nothing worked.

She whimpered because of the sickness, unable to bear any of it. In fact, Lilac was actually starting to hallucinate, she thought saw a scarier version of her abusive teacher come to hurt her and Fival, she also felt like she fell through a vortex before spotting what appeared to be (4) a dark monster fighting ten warriors. One of those warriors looked familiar, almost as if it was herself.

Now she knew that she was going crazy and tried to sleep it off, but she couldn't no matter how hard she tried. Deep within the young panda, the blue energy from the Kingdom Stone spread throughout her body and managed to had reawakened a long lost power that channelled through her and merging with her very own DNA.

It was as if the very energy of the Kingdom Stone was with her. Lilac started glowing a bright blue colour in her room, but she wasn't able to stop it. Eventually it stopped...once she fell on the floor sleeping. Although, something seemed a little different about the young panda hybrid. Something which didn't make her look like half fish any longer...

* * *

 **There we have it**

 **(1) This goes to show you that Lilac and Carol didn't start out as friends at first.**

 **(2) Fival has this special ability which I'll explain later.**

 **(3) If you think Anya's bad now, just wait until more chapters come**

 **(4) Strange thing for a hallucination...or is it?**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

 **Let me know in the comments what you think of it and** **Until next time, Negaboss2000 out.**


	3. Chapter 2 - A Legend is Born

**Greetings once again**

 **In this chapter, something different will be happening to our protagonist**

 **So sit back, and enjoy the ride. ^^**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 - A Legend is Born**

That night at Vulpis Industries.

While all other workers had gone home for the night, Anya and the few scientists had secretly snuck in and started performing an experiment which could erase half-breeds from Avalice.

But while it was a brilliant idea, the other scientists were nervous about this. ''Professor Vulpis please, the genetic components within the half-breed cures aren't fully ready yet. The structures just don't add up without the right chemicals. Now I'm begging you for the last time, we shouldn't be doing this.'' Winston begged his superior, hoping she would listen to him.

''Don't be a coward, these risks are part of part of our laboratory experiments, I thought you would have been used to that by now.'' The arctic fox said with annoyance as she continued to prepare the project. ''Look, over all the subjects that we've tried, they all had side effects; they became really violent and were filled with the essence of insanity. There's not doubt that you'd end up the same.'' Winston explained, showing examples of what happens when the ' _cure_ ' was applied to their test subjects.

''And all the more reason for me to do this test.'' Anya said as she uploaded the cure into a machine which could turn liquid into gas. ''Look, that being the case...let me reschedule with a proper tester and research of the cure. Come on, if you just give me a few months...'' Tavris said, giving the professor a chance to prepare for the experiment. ''Few months?! In a few months, we'll be behind schedule and within the next five years our company will have died already. Sometimes if you want something done right, you just do it yourself.'' She said, taking off her lab coat and smart jacket.

''Ok, get me the immunity potion.'' Anya requested to her other assistant Madison. ''Yes Ma'am, but what for?'' Madison asked the professor. ''It begins erasing the second hybrid species DNA on the subject when the cells come into contact with the bloodstreams.'' Anya explained as she was handed the vial which said immunity on it. ''Hundreds of years for energy for our planet and we've merely scratched the surface of it's potential.'' After speaking to herself, Anya drank the immunity potion in one go before placing it on a nearby desk.

Anya then got onto the table where she was strapped on tightly by her assistants. She could hardly move with her arms pinned to her sides, but this was all part of the testing procedure so she was fine with it.

The professor then had Winston send the her into the radiation chamber where she would feel the effects of the cure. He pressed the machine's control pad which had the arctic fox sent into the chamber Travis worked on turning on the vortex function at 50%. Madison was then about to switch on the gasification function, but was unsure about what would become of Anya if she went through with this.

She was then signalled to activate the gasification process as the liquid from within the half-breed cure was suddenly drained out of it and vented right into the radiation chamber where Anya could feel the ' _cure_ ' working on her.

The portion of the Kingdom Stone's energy that was taken was then inserted within the chamber to boost the cure's effectiveness. Winston looked at a computer monitor to see the radiation chamber being filled up with the ' _cure_ '. He looked at another monitor to show that it was also enhancing Anya's energy and rendering her a lot healthier than any normal Avalacian would be.

However, Anya's heart rate was somehow rapidly increasing, which wasn't normal at all. Winston and the other scientists were quite worried, but not as worried when there were noises heard from the radiation chamber. A large portion of the gas then revealed Anya had breathed in too much of the cure, and what's worse is that it was causing her to go insane.

Travis noticed that the cure wasn't erasing a second species...it was actually applying more species to her. ''ANYA!'' Winston yelled in panic as he ran over to the venting function to vent the gas out of the radiation chamber. The scientists panicked in fear for Anya's safety. The Arctic fox on the other hand was suffering deeply from the effects of the cure.

Panicking, the scientists did everything they could to try and prevent the professor from getting anymore infected with the cure, but all that they did seemed to make things more worse than it did for better. The worse came to it when Anya stopped breathing all together. Her heart rate on the monitor showing that her pulse was gone all together from their view.

''My goodness, Anya!'' Winston panicked, running onto the radiation chamber and unstrapping Anya before performing CPR to help her breath again. Nothing seemed to be working at first which made Madison and Travis sad...but it's when Anya's heart rate started getting slower again all of a sudden.

Confused at this, Winston saw the monitor as proof. But suddenly...Anya's eyes opened with nothing but different eyes. Almost...serpent like.

Anya then grabbed Winston's lab coat before holding him up with immense strength. ''Do not touch me you fool...'' She growled before she threw her assistant through the glass window. The professor was filled with insanity from the energy of the Kingdom Stone. But she was far more violent than the test subjects. Madison and Travis cowered in fear as Anya glared at Winston with serpent eyes as a venomous looking Scorpion tail emerged in the place of her own tail.

''Now Winston...shall we make a plan to destroy all half-breeds on Avalice?'' She laughed maniacally as she lunged towards her assistant with vicious teeth. Winston screamed as he tried so hard to defend himself from the insane professor, allowing Travis and Madison to escape and call the authorities.

Anya on the other hand, wouldn't allow any witnesses after what they heard from her very mouth. So she sent Winston flying as he hit the wall and got knocked out. The professor then lunged at her assistants as they screamed in terror of what they were looking at.

* * *

The next morning at the Shang Tu Orphanage

Lilac's eyes opened wide. The young panda hybrid then noticed that she had been sleeping on the floor. ''Huh? I don't remember sleeping on the floor...'' She murmured, oblivious to the fact that her hair was a total mess. She then yawned before getting to her feet before noticing that her fever had somehow disappeared overnight, she could tell when she felt the right temperature in her body.

She then stuck the thermometer in her mouth to see how hot she was. But to her surprise, her temperature was normal than it was yesterday. ''Hmm, I'm feeling a lot better from yesterday...I must have been hot last night.'' Lilac thought to herself before she put the thermometer on her desk.

The panda hybrid then decided to get ready for school, so she went over to her bedside cabinet to get her glasses. But when she put them on, she began to notice that something was strangely off about her vision. When she couldn't see anything though her glasses, she took them off and saw that her vision was fine without them. Looking at her glasses in confusion, Lilac then decided to put them back on the cabinet, knowing that it was more easier to see without the glasses.

''Strange...'' She said herself before going over to her wardrobe to find her uniform. When she started to put her uniform on, she noticed that her eye sight wasn't the only thing that had changed. She had two long ponytails hanging from her very own hair and two horns on top of her head. From the looks of her in the mirror, she almost looked like...a dragon? or rather half panda half dragon.

''Oookay...what's going on? Why do I look like this? Wait...was it...that fever that caused this?'' She said thinking what kind of fever would have caused her to grow two ponytails overnight and give her perfect eye sight? ''Hmm, on the plus side, I do look kinda pretty.'' After realising that, a knock came from her door.

''Lilac?'' Chrisy called in. ''Yes Chrisy?'' She replied with a bit of panic. ''Are you alright?'' When the young deer asked that question, Lilac thought for a moment before replying. ''Er...I'm good thanks.'' Chrisy didn't expect to hear Lilac so healthy after seeing her with the fever yesterday.

''Are you a lot better this morning? Did the medicine change anything?'' She asked, deciding to question if Lilac just had a bug in her stomach. ''Change? Yep, I feel a lot better now thanks.'' Lilac said, glad to finally be better after yesterday. ''Well you'd better hurry, you don't wanna be late for school today.'' Chrisy said, making Lilac realise what she had to do. ''Oh, right...'' Lilac replied, going over to her wardrobe and getting changed.

While she was putting her shirt on, she happened to notice the picture of Cleo Vulpis, her childhood crush. She then looked in the mirror at her pretty face and thought; _maybe Cleo will notice me today._ Thinking that it actually might be her time to shine, Lilac then put her jacket before confidently going downstairs.

Downstairs in the entrance

Miss Vira was busy hiding the party decorations just as Lilac came running down the stairs. Somehow neither Lilac or the headmistress never knew that Lilac had pulled a stunt by running on the walls of the staircase at the bottom before landing on her two feet at the first step. ''Wow, nice moves Lilac.'' Fival complemented as he got his backpack ready for school.

''Strange...I thought you were sick?'' Miss Vira said with curiosity. ''I think it was just a stomach bug. I ended up getting better afterwards.'' Lilac said with reassurance. Fival then said to Lilac that they had to catch the bus at their usual spot before it leaves for the school. ''Ok, see you after school, Chrisy.'' Lilac said to her Deer friend. ''You didn't eat anything, do you have any money for lunch?'' She asked and Lilac said that she always came prepared for it. ''Oh Lilac, don't forget to meet me tonight as soon as you come back, there's something I've got to discuss to you.'' The headmistress called out to her.

''I will.'' Lilac said back with a smile upon her face as she left with Fival for School. ''Did you see that? Lilac's getting happier every time I see that smile. Also, you didn't tell me that she got contact lenses.'' Miss Vira complemented, taking notice of Lilac's eyes. Chrisy thought that she had Contact lenses too, but she decided to leave the question aside until after the party was over tonight.

Outside, Lilac and Fival were walking along their usual route to the bus stop. On the way there however, they came across Iris and her abusive/controlling mother who was trying to get the poor blind bat to stay with her just so she could be happy.

''I keep telling you that this is all for your own good and this is the thanks I get?! You really are like your father, a stupid and ignorant man! You're nothing without me!'' Iris' mother screamed at her, the little blind bat merely walked away from her home as she cried because of the yells. ''I need to go to school! I need my education!'' Iris tearfully spat back as she ran away from the abusive bat.

''Oh forget it, Who's stopping you anyway?'' Her mother said annoyingly as she gave up and went back into her home. Lilac and Fival looked at each other in concern before catching up with their blind friend. ''Hey Iris, what's wrong?'' Fival asked, scaring Iris in the process. ''Oh...Hi Fival...'' She said glumly. ''It's something to do with your mom isn't it?'' Lilac said as she figured that Iris' mother would usually be the one to control her own daughter.

''Yes, she kept wanting me to stay home and do her bidding while she went out to work...wait a minute. You look different Lilac.'' Iris said, noticing her friend's different looks this morning. ''Oh yeah, I forgot about that. So how come you've got a new look? And why aren't you wearing your glasses?'' Fival asked with the extent of his curiosity. Lilac explained that she woke up this morning and found herself looking like this.

''..I also found that my eye sight was fine without my glasses, so I just left them in my room.'' Lilac concluded her explanation. Fival and Iris were amazed at Lilac's story and even thought her new look was amazing. The trio were so caught up in their conversation, they took notice to something passing them by: The Bus! Panicking, Lilac, Iris and Fival then ran after the bus and tried to tell the driver to stop, but it was useless as the driver had no plans of stopping for them. ''Hey come on, stop the bus!'' Fival begged, trying to pry the doors open. Nothing worked thus far, and just when Lilac felt like tripping over...

''YEHAW!'' A voice called out as a familiar looking Yo-yo was then lassoed onto the bus' underneath. The trio were then scooped up off the pavement and onto a hand-me-down scooter. ''Mawning, need ayy ride?'' Ginny greeted as she tied her yo-yo onto her scooter. ''Nice timing as always Ginny.'' Lilac complemented, hanging onto Iris and Fival while riding on the back of Ginny's scooter.

''no problem, ay happend ta be a-passin' by anyway. Also, ay done noticed that there y'all was in need av ayy lift ta school, so ay done came in ayn' here we are now. Also, kind awful new look y'all done got lilay'' Ginny explained before she noticed Lilac's new looks. Lilac told the whole story and even Ginny was impressed with how Lilac looked.

Fival then asked how Ginny where she found that scooter of her's and the bunny explained that she and her pops had made it herself and it had a great speed on it too. ''You see, this here thing is a-goin' ta be our ride in case av a-missin' the bus. Anyways, let's relax ayn' enjoy the ride ta school, nothing but smooth cruising faw now.'' Ginny said as she held onto her had and continued riding behind the bus towards Shang Tu Elementary.

* * *

Later that afternoon

The school bell for Shang Tu Elementry rang, all the students went to lunch.

Lilac and the gang were all sitting around one of the lunch tables, eating their food as they were chatting away about yesterday's events. ''...I know right? He was absolutely an idiot no doubt.'' Fival said, complaining about their teacher's behaviour and how it was gonna get him fired. ''If that there's nahwt enough, he's gonna get banned frawum Shang Tu faw darn good.'' Ginny said with pride, the gang then noticed Lilac feeling a little down.

''Y'all a-doin' alraheet lilay?'' Ginny asked, trying to make sure that Lilac was alright. ''Huh? Oh, I'm actually doing fine Ginny. Thanks for asking, it's just...'' Lilac began, but decided to leave it for another time. ''Nah, never mind. It's nothing.'' She said.

Ginny knew Lilac was better than this and she decided to delve further into what was bothering Lilac. ''Ay think all av us know what's the mattuurr with y'all lilay. Come on girl, y'all can tell us.'' Ginny purred reassuringly. Sighing but smiling, the young panda hybrid then decided to tell them anyway. ''Alright...It's...today's actually the day I arrived at the orphanage, being both my birthday before the day I arrived at the orphanage. I keep wanting to see my parents but they never did come.'' Lilac explained to her friends.

Looking at each other with a hint of sadness, they understood why Lilac was sad. Today was the day that Lilac was born, and on the 10th of August, she was left at the orphanage where she grew up without her family to even see her. While confessing her depression to the gang, they never even realised that Caroline was sitting right behind them, hearing the whole conversation and understanding Lilac a little more.

''I know how you feel Lilac. When I was just a young monkey, I was told my mother died after I was born. When I was two, my dad died because of a terrible accident.'' Fival explained, feeling the same as Lilac. ''Every day I'd wait in my room and hope that my parents came back...but then I realised that they weren't.'' He finished.

Iris then decided to speak, trying to make the pair feel better. ''Sometimes we can't expect what we want, but we've got to stay true to who we are. And even though I can't see, I still love being who I am.'' She said proudly, attracting a swan's attention. ''Really? You love being blind? That's dumb.'' He said, walking off before slipping on one of his own feathers.

''Well I wonder what his excuse is? He loves being too feathery?'' Fival joked, gaining a laugh out of the girls and himself. Lilac laughed a little before she accidentally spilled her drink all over the table. The gang got a little wet as this happened, but luckily someone had a solution.

''Don't worry, I'll get a couple of napkins to clean that up.'' Fival said as he ran off to find some napkins. Sighing happily even if she felt as if today was not her day, Lilac then tried to move her hand. But as she did this, she found that her own hand was somehow stuck on the water. After trying to take it off in multiple ways, she had to make sure nobody was watching before trying something.

Lilac then slowly but carefully pulled her hand upwards and saw that she actually saw the water being stretched with her hand. She gasped quietly at this little trick she had obtained and tried her best not to let anyone see this.

While trying to shake off the water, Lilac suddenly managed to attract several waters from cups in the cafeteria without anyone noticing. She panicked at this point and tried to hide her hands underneath the table where she dragged the water blob underneath too. Lilac then tried shaking her hands back and forth, but the water just wouldn't go away as she saw it.

To make matters worse, Caroline's so-called friends: the mean girls, were heading their way, plotting something sinister as usual...well all except for Caroline who was watching this happen. Urszala was about to dump her lunch onto Ginny and Iris, but before she could, Lilac somehow tried to flick the water away and it slid under the table and splash onto the floor in front of the mean girls. Caroline saw this happening and giggled a little as they all tried to stand up but fall down again when they all slipped.

As the water spillage caused Urszala, Fluffy, Stinkerbelle and Rhea to slip on the puddle, they all landed on their lunches and also managing to stain their clothes as this happened, which overall gave them a humiliating laugh in the process. Lilac gasped at this as the rest of her friends took notice to this.

Not wanting to stick around because of what happened, Lilac got decided to leave the cafeteria before Rhea and her bullies got up. Unfortunately, those mean girls took notice to Lilac and her strange ability along with Fival, Ginny, Iris and most of the students in the cafeteria.

''Whoa, that's weird.'' A warthog student said. ''Is she controlling the water?'' A mouse student exclaimed with fear, trying to protect her beautiful looks. ''How's she doing that?'' One of Lilac's teachers said, wondering if this was a new trick or not. ''Wow, this isn't possible. But I like it.'' Fival whispered, he already knew that Lilac had a fever, but he didn't think any of this would ever happen to her.

''Is that some kind of water balloon?'' Cleo asked one of his friends, making Lilac feel very uneasy as she continued to jog all the way over to the cafeteria's exit. All the while, Urszala and her goons looked at the hybrid with confusion and anger they noticed her little trick. ''What?...did that little...'' Rhea spoke, confused at how the heck Lilac got the best of them.

* * *

In the hallway

Lilac had managed to shake off the water that she was manipulating, but she felt that she couldn't be near anyone or her friends just in case they thought she was some sort of freak. ''This doesn't make any sense, how did this happen? Normal fevers, don't have this kind of side effects...no it must be something else.'' She said to herself as she gathered all her things from her locker before heading off to the school fountain.

She never even noticed Urszala who was currently storming right behind her along with the other mean girls. Lilac decided to sit by the fountain to try and wash her face, hoping that this was some crazy dream and that she would wake up in bed, late for school and everything would go back to normal. But it wasn't a dream. ''What's happening to me?'' She thought to herself, trying to calm down.

Suddenly, Urszala crept up behind Lilac and shoved her face into the water, trying to drown her as revenge for what happened in the cafeteria. Lilac tried desperately to get to the surface to breath until...realised that she wasn't drowning, rather she was...breathing? For Lilac, the day got weirder and weirder before she was then pulled from the fountain and shoved back a few inches before an angry bear faced her.

''So you think you're pretty funny you little freak. Well I'm gonna show you what happens to anyone who messes with us!'' Urszala growled, curling her paws into fists. All the while, Caroline appeared from behind Lilac and tried to calm her friend down. ''Urszala come on, I'm sure she did it by accident.'' She said, but nothing even changed her friend's mind whatsoever.

''Yeah right, She's nothing like her parents who left her at that orphanage, that's what I'd call an accident!. Rhea, hold her band of misfits, I'll deal with her myself.'' Urszala commanded Rhea who used her wings to wrap around Fival, Ginny and Iris, preventing them from helping Lilac in any way possible. ''Please, just let it go girl.'' Caroline said again, Cleo appeared beside the green wildcat as he looked in disgust at what the bear was up to. ''Please, I really don't wanna fight you.'' Lilac begged, trying to back out of the fight.

''Well I wouldn't wanna fight me neither, so let's go.'' After speaking, Urszala raised her fists and prepared to fight Lilac, knowing that she'd win easily. Almost all the students of the high school had gathered around to see the fight, even Lilac's abusive teacher had wanted to see her getting beat himself. Urszala then swung her fist right at Lilac's face, hoping to give her a black eye like many other times that she had beaten up the young panda hybrid. But shockingly, Lilac quickly dodged the attack without even a scar laid on her face.

Shocked by this, Urszala tried again, hoping to give Lilac a good punch this time, but Lilac dodged the punch yet again. Caroline was starting to doubt her bear friend as she saw her being so slow at hitting Lilac. Even Fival and the girls were shocked with Lilac's behaviour today, almost like she had some sort of instinct which told her that she was gonna get it. Urszala then growled in frustration before trying to punch Lilac on the side of her face.

As the bear swung her mighty fists to the hybrid's left, Lilac somehow managed to duck by bending backwards at an impossible angle while keeping her feet on the ground. '' _Woah, how am I doing this?_ '' She thought to herself as she did a backwards cartwheel and landed on her two feet. By now, everyone was impressed by how Lilac was managing to stand up to those bullies. Urszala then tried to punch Lilac in the stomach, but Lilac dodged it with some sort of cyclone type dance move as she spun and stopped where the fountain was. The big bear was left in disbelief as she looked at how Lilac got the best of her.

''Aren't you gonna do something about this Caroline?'' Cleo asked, hoping that the green wildcat would do something. She tried stopping Urszala, but that didn't stop the Fluffy and Stinkerbelle from attacking. ''Take out this piece of garbage girls.'' She commanded the two girls as they charged towards Lilac. Normally, the two girls were able to tackle any student together, but somehow Lilac proved to be more advantageous for the fight. The panda then felt a lot of power channelling through her body before she shot straight up, glimmering like a comet. All the while, Fluffy and Stinkerbelle had fallen into the fountain and got absolutely soaking wet.

Lilac landed on top of the fountain, felling shocked and a little amazed at these strange abilities. Urszala then shoved Caroline to the ground and told her not to get in her way before going after the magical hybrid. ''Whoa, this is quite an extraordinary turn of events.'' Cleo said with amazement. ''How did you get up there?'' Urszala demanded, trying to get Lilac to come down so she could whack her. ''Simple, I jumped. By the way, did you ever consider going to ballet class? Because you'd make for a pretty ballerina.'' She said, feeling brave for the first time in years. It also enraged Urszala who tried destroying the fountain until Lilac landed on the pavement again.

Fluffy, Stinkerbelle and Rhea then prepared to join the fight, oblivious to the fact that Rhea had let Fival and the girls go. ''Right then, how are we gonna take her down with all four of us together?'' Stinkerbelle asked, only to be shoved away along with Fluffy and Rhea by Urszala who then charged angrily at Lilac.

The bear charged a full throttle at Lilac, attempting to hit her with everything she had, But Lilac dodged every single attack and even blocked most of them with her arms. Neither of them noticed that a white smoke panda with Sherpa blue hair was watching the whole thing from the gate. Urszala then tried to seriously injure Ginny and the others and nearly succeeded.

But suddenly, Lilac somehow made her two ponytails wrap around the bear's wrist. Lilac then made Urszala turn around before the she glared right at her. ''You've been picking on us for far too long Urszala! So next time, why don't you pick on someone your own size?!'' She growled as energy started to engulf her left hand, transforming it into some kind of dragon claw.

Lilac then used the claw to perform a powerful uppercut on Urszala who flew up into the air as high as the school was, She then fell back down and landed in a trash skip filled up with garbage. Boy was Urszala gonna need to shower for days. Meanwhile, the students then cheered for Lilac for having beaten one of the main leaders of the mean girls. Many of them had even videoed the whole fight and sent links to their friends. They were all saying things to support Lilac like:

''That. Was. AWESOME!''

''Whoa, I honestly didn't think this would happen.''

''Finally, someone had to stand up to those bullies eventually.''

''Could it be, the legendary water dragons have returned?''

The young hybrid thought that she was somehow gifted with the power of the legendary dragons somehow, but she didn't think that she was actually a water dragon. For a brief moment, the dragon girl smiled at her victory...

Until now when she suddenly saw the look on both Cleo's and Caroline's faces and realised what she had done in horror. What's worse was that Rhea, Stinkerbelle and Fluffy saw the whole thing themselves. ''Sheesh, you're such a freak you little half-breed.'' Rhea said with fear. ''Come on girls, let's get outta here!'' Stinkerbelle squealed with fear as she grabbed Fluffy and ran as far away from Lilac as she could.

Caroline on the other hand, didn't go with them, now that their reputation was ruined and that they showed their true colours, she decided that it would be best not to hang with them anymore. ''Lilac...that was amazing.'' Fival complemented with disbelief, he knew Lilac all his life, but he never saw that side of her. The complement didn't stop Lilac's fear from rising up within her however.

She made a show of herself in front of her friends, beaten up one of Caroline's friends and the worst part of it all...Cleo had noticed her at the wrong moment. After this, only one thing was on her mind: Run.

Without hesitation, Lilac then ran out of the school gates, picking up her bag and running as far away from everyone as she possibly could. ''Lilac, where are you going?'' Fival called out to his friend, but she ignored his call and kept running as fast as she could. This made Fival and the girls sad, they figured that after that stunt Lilac was so embarrassed by what happened that she just did that.

* * *

Later in the city of Shang Tu

Lilac kept running, trying to make sure that she bothered nobody with her freaky abilities ever again. After Cleo and Caroline saw her with those abilities, she just needed to run and keep running until she was out of sight. When she reached an alleyway, Lilac stayed there before she broke down crying about why she was feeling so weird because of all of this power making her different.

She thought that her friends might never see her the same way ever again. It was horrible because she had been away from her family for ten years, who knows what would happen if her friends left her. Lilac then looked at her hand once again, seeing particles of water just moving onto her palm and started to think...what if fate had chosen her to become like this?

One of the students mentioned that Lilac could have been a dragon, and this morning when she woke up looking like one. There were only a couple of possibilities of dragons that Lilac could have been, one of those possibilities was a water dragon: a dragon species which had gone extinct for who knows how long, but legend said that they could manipulate water and even breath under it. She also read that dragons on Avalice were able to their own powers to create dragonic constructs which they could use for combat.

Those were the exact abilities that Lilac had used today during her fight with Urszala, she had somehow gained the power of the dragons, but how? Thinking back, Lilac then realised that it must have been The Kingdom Stone which gave her those abilities. Maybe...just maybe...she could use those powers for the good of Avalice and it's people. All she needed to do first was test out her powers to make sure they would work properly. The first thing she tried was the dragon claws.

Focusing all her energy, Lilac the used the magical energy that The Kingdom Stone had given her to create those dragon claws again. This time she wanted to see what other things the claws could do, and she had a pretty good idea on what she wanted to test them on. Without knowing what she was doing , Lilac then latched one of the draconic claws into the building, and surprisingly, it managed to hang onto the wall, the young dragon girl then tried the other, and the same thing happened. Slowly, but steadily, Lilac managed started to climb up the side of the building without anyone watching her.

As she continued to climb to the top of the building, Lilac felt like she was finally getting somewhere with her powers. Almost like there was an advantage to having all of them at once, and when she thought about it, that was when she finally noticed that she was already several meters of the ground...and giggled to herself with amazement. When she reached the top of the building, Lilac then tried out her new powers by running across several buildings lined up. Sometimes she had to jump over gaps to reach the other side, but the dragon girl knew that her luck was finally turning over a new leaf.

One other thing that had also changed about Lilac was that she was very fast, in fact she might have been the fastest being on Avalice until proved otherwise. She never noticed that many residences noticed her jumping over the gaps as they thought that she looked like a dragon...and they weren't wrong in a way.

Lilac then came to a halt when she reached a huge gap between the building she was on and the tallest building in Shang Tu. It was far too long to jump across to the other side, and there was a huge chance of gaining a fatal injury. Trying to think of a way to get across, Lilac then remembered wrapping her hair around Urszala's wrist earlier. ''Hmm, that might work. Provided it's long enough to get me across.'' She said to herself. Lilac then stood on the edge of the building before trying to get her hair to move.

She tried the first time...but it didn't work. ''Hair, take me across.'' Lilac commanded...her hair didn't budge. ''Swing mode activate.'' She commanded again, it still wouldn't move. ''By the great power of the dragons...oh come on, if you can wrap yourself around Urszala's wrist then you can do anything right?!'' She yelled with frustration. Groaning in defeat, Lilac was about to give up...until she found a way to move her hair.

The dragon girl tossed her ponytail in annoyance and that caused it to stretch a fifteen meters across the gap, it acted similar to a whip. Gasping at this, Lilac tried doing the same trick again and it worked...But it didn't stretch far enough to reach the tallest building, it was a bit of a bummer, but at least she now knew how to move her hair.

Lilac then realised that she didn't have to use her hair to get to the other building, she just needed to use her hair to get across, but how? ''Ok. What to do...if I wanted to get across to the other side, what would I do?...I can't swing across, I'd hit the building.'' She said to herself, the young dragon then noticed two poles on either side of the building she was on, and that's when she had an idea.

Moving behind the poles, Lilac then stretched her hair over to the two poles and luckily, they wrapped themselves around the poles and tightened instantly. She then stepped back from them, stretching them as far as she could before she stepped off the back of the building and went off the side of it. She had seen this strange video where two warthogs made a catapult for firing each other, she hoped that the same thing would work with her.

''Ok...here goes nothing.'' Lilac said, swallowing hard before preparing to make the big jump. Lilac then fired herself from the position and flew right across to the tallest building. ''Whoa!'' She screamed as she flew across to the other side. All of a sudden, Lilac felt herself falling from the sky. Everyone who were below then saw this happen along with screaming a little. Lilac felt like she was going to die, but then...she channelled all of her energy and curled up into a ball before glowing.

The young dragon then shot up into the sky like before. Everyone became amazed at how anyone could clear the tallest building without any trouble whatsoever. Many mysterious figures were also watching this in amazement and even Shang Tu's leader, the Royal Magister himself who was watching from the royal palace.

''Magister...could it be? The return of the water dragons?'' A big panda guard asked with absolute shock as he saw this happen, not knowing that same female panda was watching it herself. The Magister merely gazed at this with amazement before speaking. ''Impossible...'' He said as this he saw Lilac flying up to the top of the building from the distance.

''Interesting...Gong, take Neera and find out everything you can about what happened yesterday. If my suspicions are true, then we must make sure to do everything to do whatever we can in order prevent our power from being lost.'' The magister ordered, fearing the worst outcome. And with that, Gong and Neera left for the ancient resting place of the kingdom stone itself.

* * *

Back at the tallest building

Lilac shot over the building and nearly fell off the other side, but luckily she whipped one of her ponytails at the flagpole and swung around it before landing on the very top of the building.

As her ponytail retracted into her hair, Lilac then whooped in amazement at today with her new powers...and her beautiful appearance. Sure there might have been a couple of downfalls, but she finally knew that her life was going in the right direction. She then noticed that the sun was sinking into the horizon in the west, a sight that she never got to see from this height before.

So after a long day, Lilac decided to end her test run with a relaxing gaze at the setting sun. She also felt bad for leaving everyone behind today, but she could explain the whole thing later as soon as she got back to the orphanage. ''There y'all are Lilay. Ay've been a-lookin' all ovuurr faw y'all.'' Ginny said, suddenly appearing behind Lilac. She looked tired and mainly out of breath.

The young dragon gasped in fright, but soon calmed down. ''Ginny, sorry I didn't see you there. Sorry for running off earlier.'' She said apologetically. Ginny said it was ok and said that she could explain what happened later. ''Why done y'all run off earliuurr girl? we was all amazed at y'all's skills befawe y'all done ran off.'' The redneck bunny complemented, making Lilac feel a lot better after that. ''I dunno Ginny, I thought you were gonna call me a freak like those mean girls were.'' Lilac admitted.

Ginny then hugged her friend, making her feel loads better. The redneck bunny always knew that whenever one of her siblings were upset or hurt on the farm, she'd always give them a good hug and help them out. "Y'all think y'all're freaky? whel listen here girl, y'all're actually preytty just a-lookin' like ayy dragon." She said in comfort. "Aw, I knew you would. There's nobody else other than my own friends who make me feel home. Especially, one who's part of a big farm business farming for Carrots." Lilac said as a complement.

It was true, Ginny was always the older sibling out of her family who always told everyone what to do most of the time, Her Pa was the one in charge of her family's farm along with her grandparents after Ginny's mother had passed away, but ever since that day, they managed to keep the farm going and though his eldest daughter was a bit clumsy, he decided to let her help around the farm.

The hat that Ginny owned (and always wore) belonged to her mother who gave it to her right before her fatal accident occurred. She was delivering a cartload of carrot cider to Shang Tu with Ginny and her father, when the bridge collapsed, taking both the cart and her mother with it. Ginny was devastated by that horrible accident and could hardly sleep for many nights after that happened, but her father said to always be strong no matter what obstacle comes her way.

Thinking about the past made Ginny upset, but it also made her feel glad that her mother wanted her to be happy. ''Don't wawry about what y'all done ta Urszala, she ayn' those there othuurr girls done had it coming ta them.'' The bunny said with reassurance, making Lilac feel a whole lot better.

''You mean those bullies who tried to hurt you today?'' Another voice asked behind the two girls. Turning to see it's source, Lilac and Ginny then saw Caroline standing right behind them, smiling. ''Caroline? What are you doing here?'' The dragon girl asked. ''Well, I came to see if you were doing ok after you ran off before.'' Caroline answered, speaking shortly but straight to the point. Wondering how the girls made it up the tower, asked the two girls the question.

Ginny said that being a bunny has it's advantages and Caroline...she said that it was a secret for another time. The trio then sat together and spent the rest of the time they had to watch the sunset. ''So...shouldn't you be with the mean girls? I mean you are the leader of them.'' Lilac asked, wondering why Caroline was alone. ''Well to be honest...I ditched them, they were too much of a pack of bullies.'' Carol admitted, almost as if she wanted new friends.

Think that it was a trick question, Ginny quickly lashed out at Caroline, but after she explained that it was the truth, Ginny calmed down and apologised to the green wildcat. ''Anyways, I just wanted to say...nice work snatching that coin from Rhea yesterday. I mean I thought we deserved that yo-yo, but I guess you won it fair and square.'' She admitted.

Ginny then regretfully, but happily hugged the wildcat. ''Aww, thank y'all.'' She said gladly. ''So...we're cool now?'' Caroline asked, Lilac nodded in agreement along with her redneck friend. ''So if you ever need a friend, I'm always here Caroline.'' Lilac said, making Caroline feel like she was respected for the first time. And just hearing those words made her say something that only she thought was what friends would do. ''Actually...why don't you girls call me Carol. I kinda like that name better that Caroline.'' Caroline said, actually changing her own name to a suitable one.

''Yeah, Carol's actually a better name for you.'' Lilac said, liking the sound of the nickname. After that moment onward, Lilac and Carol felt like they were actually gonna get along for the first time in their lives. Carol also said that she'd help Lilac out with whatever she could. The trio then decided to head back to the orphanage to see where Fival and Iris were, not noticing another figure who had been watching them in secret. ''Hmm...this could prove to be advantageous for the scarves...'' He said, looking down at the girls as if he had plans for them.

* * *

 **Well, we're at the end again.**

 **If you have any questions, do put them in the comment and I'll get back to you.**

 **Anyways, say tuned for the next chapter.**

 **Negaboss2000 out.**


End file.
